Talk:Time Shifted Multiplayer/@comment-31654944-20170520175727
There is more to the Algorithm than your finishing time. Every track has 3 lap counters, you know those times during a race you see your time flash for 2 seconds. The game keeps track of how fast you went from point (A-B), (B-C), (C-A) with "A" being the start finish line. So driving top speed thru the race and slowing up at the end won't change much in the games Algoritm, it will a little, but not much because of your fast times thru the laps thru each check point. I know this would be hard to do during a series because your racing a different track after you've just won your last race. But once you know where the check points are and you get into the lead, you can slow down before those check points on each lap and this will affect the games Algorithm. That's why an Endurance race is an easy way to lower the speed of the bots you are racing. It's keeping track of (A-B). Here is my proof. I am new to this game, I've been playing since January, I'm level 83, and I had 3 million at the time trying to earn money to start the 2 expensive NASCAR series. I earned up to 7 mil, that dropped to 4, got it back up to 10, then it dropped back down to 5, up to 6 mil now with a PR rating of 53, still a ways to go to max out my car to complete both series. The reason I'm mentioning how much money I've made is so you can figure out how many races I've run to prove my point. My big money race is Masters/ Open Sky/ Spa (cup). I make $38,000+ a race. I race the V8 fully damaged (saves me $ for repair), SA low, BA high, TC on, tilt A. So as you can see from above, I've raced this track many times and I can win anywhere from 300 yds to 2000 yds and my bots don't get any faster. At one point they actually started getting slower each race. I try and run at least 6 races a day. 3 before and after work. My top bots today were Kranger, Mintcrystal, and Heat. I used to see Sparx and Jojo, but that was weeks ago. How far ahead of second place really depends on what type of car the lead bots are driving. If it's another V8, I won't win by much. If it's the X-bow, it could be 1000's of yards. I even had the smaller Ariel come in second one time. Now when I run a multi lap race, I try and make a mental note of where these check points are, so when I take the lead, I can slow up before I cross them on each lap. So if what I'm saying is true, and these check points do matter, adding seconds between each check point will further lower the bots for your series, not just the end time.